Here comes the SheWolf
by Little Girlie Wolf
Summary: I'm tired of always being the dark brooding one, so I'm back to reclaim my old title. Before the stupid dude, Sam made me bitter. I wanna have fun and stop being the only one without a life. I am a she wolf after all...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:  
**I own nothing, except my excellent work of writing XD  
This fic is more about the bitchier, funner side of Leah.  
Unlike my usual angsty or annoyed Leah ;)  
This might be a two-shot or an actual story...

* * *

**Prologue**

_SOS shes in disguise_

_SOS shes in disguise_

_There's a she wolf in disguise_

_Coming out coming out coming out _

_-*-  
_

I'm sick and tired of always hurting and moaning in pain. For Pete's sake I'm Leah fucking Clearwater! I was the strong, outgoing, party girl, even before Sam. I brought the life to the party! I still am, mind you, and I'm going to take back my title, and live it to the fullest.

Behind all the 'bitterness' and 'pining', I am still fun. Since joining Jake's pack, I'v been happier. Maybe it has to do with the fact that Jacob has these fucking awesome abs, that I can't stop comparing to Sam's. Call it petty, but I still need to have a life apart from protecting humans all day. Besides, Jakey hasn't really been paying attention lately, unlike Sammy who was on my ass 24/7. I'm finally free of the stupid jackass and Jake never uses the alpha command. Ever.

So I'm going to use it however I can to my advantage.

Watch out world, Leah Clearwater is back in the game.

* * *

**A/N: **

Prologue, short but more soon.  
Although I have to do 'Oh, no, he's obsessed'  
I'll try to update ASAP ;)


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:  
Yes, yes I know I should work on my other story, but I couldn't leave you readers hangin' ya kno?  
I was growing worried you guys would lose faith in me :(  
Anywayz I don't own song or characters, only my work, cuz I worked hard Stephenie Meyer!  
That's probably something you're not used to. Review XD  
Tell me what you HONESTLY think ;)**_

_**

* * *

**_

_A domesticated girl thats all you ask of me_

_Darling it is no joke this is lycanthropy_

_The moon's awake now with eyes wide open_

_My bodys craving so feed the hungry_

_Ive been devoting myself to you _

_Monday to Monday and Friday to Friday_

_Not getting enough retribution or decent incentives to _

_keep me at it_

_Im starting to feel just a little abused like a _

_coffee machine in an office_

_So Im gonna go somewhere cozy to get me a lover _

_and tell you all about it_

_-*-  
_

Jake has been having me patrol for so long. I'm beginning to get pissed at him. Does he think all I can do is patrol? He can go fuck himself in hell, if that's what he thinks!

I mean honestly, he's been spending a lot of time with his child spawn bride, it's annoying. I think that's the only reason he's been putting all of us on extra time is to spend time with her. Jacob hasn't been paying much attention to me either and it's unnerving. I was sorta used to getting his complaints and sometimes I caught flashes of admiration. Now...not so much.

I've been devoting myself to him Monday to freakin' Friday! He doesn't even thank me, the bastard. Sometimes he makes me go with him to babysit the Loch Ness brat. I don't get a single appreciative glance, stupid bitch. I'm really starting to feel a little abused like a coffee machine in an office, I'm not even kidding.

All of this is getting me some..lack of activities. It might seem petty and really self centered, but what the hell, if Bella-Bitch could get away with being like that, so can I. My body is really craving some action right now, since it's been what...two years since I got laid? I'm probably going to seem like a hoe, but right now, I am really desperate.

The moon is shining out, in full form. I feel like it's watching me with eyes wide open. My shift hasn't started, but we haven't had any problems for the last year. I have an idea, maybe it'll finally strike Oh-SO-Mighty Alpha's attention. I quickly dress in the clothes that I haven't worn since douche bag Sam. I don't intend to wear them for him again either. Putting on makeup feels like a new experience all over again and I'm going to have to make sure to wear it more often. Once I'm done I actually look...sexy. A wicked smile plays on my lips.

And since Jake's been ignorant and boring, I'm gonna go somewhere cozy and tell him all about it. The most cliche and stereotype place; the club/bar.


End file.
